Rubies and Sapphires
by peppermintdragon
Summary: Bilbo Baggins left home with the intention of spending a quiet day alone and was anything but prepared for his plans to be ruined by a dark, mysterious stranger.


AN: The world seems to be lacking in the area of Smaugbo fics so I thought I would make a quick contribution. I might make this into a full length fic later on, but for now I'll leave it as a stand alone piece. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic, as well as the many that are certain to follow.

* * *

Bilbo huffed a sigh of relief as he dipped his hot, tired feet into the cool rushing waters of Brandywine River. A group of minnows swam up and nibbled at the tips of his wooly toes, causing him to squirm ever so slightly. He gently kicked his feet at the tiny fish and smiled as he watched them dart away, their paths following the clear water's sparkling flow. He laid back and propped his head against the lone willow tree that stood along the riverbank's edge. The tree's wispy branches hung low, dipping down into the stream that gushed underneath their sparse shade. The young hobbit closed his eyes, folded his hands across his chest and settled in for a midday nap. He had nearly drifted off to the water's trickling lullaby when he heard a deep, heavy voice speak from directly behind him.

"Well, well." The voice hissed with a serpentine quality. "What have we here?"

Bilbo jumped from the ground, his eyes wide and darting about frantically to find the speaker. To his dismay, there wasn't another soul in sight.

"W-who's there?" He called nervously.

A low, rumbling chuckle sounded over the noise of the water. Bilbo heard the bushes beside him rustling loudly and whirled around, nearly crashing into the legs of the man who now stood behind him. Bilbo swallowed and looked up. The man was at least twice his own height. He had hair as dark as a starless night sky that curled around his ears in a hooklike fashion. His eyes gleamed in the light of the sun, like shimmering two gold coins. He wore a pair of trousers, but his upper body was bare. From his back protruded two great, scarlet, scaled wings. The man squatted down so that his eyes were level with the hobbit's. He cocked his head to the side and reached forth a slender, ivory finger to lift Bilbo's chin.

"Who are you?" Bilbo finally gathered up the courage to ask.

"Smaug." The man answered, still gazing curiously at the tiny creature before him. "And you are?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins. I'm a hobbit of the Shire." Bilbo tried his best to sound bold and unafraid but ended up sounding more like a mouse that had been caught in a trap.

"Bilbo Baggins..." Smaug repeated slowly, shuddering as the name rolled off his tongue. "It suits you."

"Smaug suits you quite nicely as well." Bilbo said before he could stop himself.

"Does it now?" Smaug laughed throatily, his deep voice shaking the ground beneath the hobbit's feet.

The winged man took his hand and ran it through the hobbit's loose honey curls. With his other hand, he cupped Bilbo's chin and tilted it upward, stroking his thumb across the boy's cheek.

"You have fine eyes, Master Baggins." He said with a hint of a smirk. "As blue as sapphires."

"O-oh?" Bilbo squeaked as the distance between his face Smaug's began to lessen.

"Mmm." He hummed in response. "And lips so full and red, more lovely than any ruby I've ever seen. Why, I could just-"

Smaug didn't finish his sentence. His mouth came crashing down on Bilbo's soft, plump lips, a great contrast to his own thin chapped ones. Bilbo struggled for a moment but then allowed himself to be swept away in the moment. Soon his lips were moving against the other man's with a newfound eagerness. When he felt Smaug's tongue flick against his mouth, he didn't hesitate to open up and let him inside. Smaug's tongue entered and hastily explored every inch of the hobbit's mouth, feeling and tasting him. Bilbo's hands had a similar idea and began running over Smaug's bare chest. Eventually they made their way to the belt that held up the man's trousers and began to work at the buckle. A hand reached down and pulled his away.

Smaug broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in the hobbit's ear. "That, Master Baggins, we will save for another day."

Bilbo didn't have time to be disappointed as Smaug leaned down to plant another kiss on his lips. And then, just as suddenly as he had come, Smaug was gone. Bilbo looked all around, but found no sign of the man. He began to wonder if it had all been a dream. But then he felt the bottom of his left foot scrap against something sharp. He looked down to find a single red scale laying at his feet. Bilbo smiled as he plucked the scale from the ground and shoved it inside his pocket. Smaug had been real after all. And one day, Bilbo would see him again, of that he was certain.


End file.
